Puppy Love
by FullmetalShortOne
Summary: Halloween fic! By a strange turn of events Roy Mustang has been transformed into a puppy. Now he must live with Riza until he changes back. RoyXRiza at the end. R&R!I WROTE THIS A LONG TIME AGO. The writing and grammar are really terrible. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

In honor of Halloween I decided to make this fanfic. It's a little nuts but I promise the end is going to be really cute. It's rated a little high because of the ending. I don't want to get in trouble.

* * *

Puppy Love

Chapter 1: New Roommate

Roy Mustang had no idea what to do. He found his way into central and into his office without anyone seeing his newly found form. "Damn sorceress." he grumbled sitting down at his desk. He heard someone open the door and jumped onto the desk.

"Hey little guy…what are you doing in here?" Havoc asked walking over to pick up the little puppy.

"Havoc please put me down." Roy muttered.

"AHHH!!!HOLY!!!" Havoc screamed dropping him. "Colonel…….. Mustang…? Is that seriously you?"

"yes, Havoc it is." Roy muttered. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't drop me….it kind of hurts…"

Just then, the rest of the team came into his office after hearing havocs, oh so manly, scream.

"What's wrong Havoc?" Riza asked setting a stack of papers down on Mustang's desk.

"The colonel is-" havoc began to say when Roy cut him off.

"In a certain course of events, I have been turned into this." The puppy mustang said jumping on the desk.

"O MY GOD!" Breda screamed jumping on a table.

Riza's face was very pale and she slowly walked over to him. "H-how did this happen sir?"

"An Ishbalan claimed to be a holy woman, but she was a sorceress and she mocked me and turned me into this. She wasn't that powerful so I know I will change back, I just don't know when" The colonel explained looking at all of them.

"How are we going to-"Riza began to say but was cut off by a knock at the door. "I'm coming in!" The young alchemist said pushing open the door." Where's the colonel? He asked. "I need to report in."

"I'm here Ed, go ahead."

Ed starred for a minute in dead silence. "Huh?" He finally asked.

"I was changed into a dog by a sorceress on my last assignment." muttered Roy.

To there surprise Ed started to laugh hysterically. "Oh…my…god….." Ed gasped for air.

"Its not funny Fullmetal…."Roy's eye twitched.

"Well you always said you were a DOG of the military!" Ed cried out in laughter.

"Ed…." Riza grumbled. Reaching for her gun.

"Clam down, Hawkeye." Roy said. "Let him have his childish fun…."

This cut Ed off mid laugh.

"I mean he's to SHORT to be an adult." Roy prodded.

"Look who's talking! Mini Mustang!" Ed growled.

Roy glared at the young alchemist for a moment and the turned to his other subordinates. "So…who's going to take me to live with them till I turn back to normal?"

"Not me!" Ed said.

"Thank god." Roy said back.

Ed glared at him and muttered something about eating and left.

"Not me!" Breda said, still crouched on the table. "I hate dogs…."

"I'm not really a dog…" Roy muttered, deeply offended at being repulsed at for the first time in his life.

"Not me." Havoc said, turning to Hawkeye. "I'm not allowed to have dogs remember, I eat them."

Falman and Cane both shook there heads" We live in the dorms."

Hawkeye sighed "It's black Hayate all over again…."

"Well, you already have a dog so it should be natural if they see you with one. Just make sure he doesn't talk or anything…."Havoc laughed.

"Do you mind, Hawkeye?" Roy asked.

"I suppose it can't be helped." Riza sighed. "I'll take you there now sir. No need for anyone else to see you in this state."

Roy jumped off the table and followed her. She let him out first and then closed the door.

Havoc laughed to himself.

"What's so funny Havoc?" Cane asked.

"This should be interesting…" Havoc smirked. "Let's get back to work guys."

* * *

Opening the door to the house the first thing Roy noticed was how clean it was, nothing like his house.

"So…where do I sleep?" Roy said automatically, jumping onto her bed. Suddenly he heard a growl from the corner of the room. Next thing he knew he was starring at the pissed off face of Black Hayate

"Off boy!" Riza ordered, grabbing the young dog by the collar.

"Sorry about that sir." Riza apologized.

"You know you should stop calling me sir. What if someone over hears you calling your dog sir?" Roy asked.

"Right, what should I call you then?"

"Roy, of course."

"Hmmm….yes I suppose that would make sense." Riza said. "Ok, ROY! Off my bed!" She said pushing him off.

"HEY! I AM YOUR SUPERI-"

"No your not, remember? You're my dog. My dogs are not allowed on the furniture, so that includes you." Riza smirked. Roy had never seen this side of her before. It was obvious what she was doing, he'd obviously experienced it enough, and this was flirting.

"Sure, your dog isn't allowed but I'm not going to be a dog forever….." Roy smiled.

"Well you are now." Riza said, unaffected by his remark.

"Touché."

"So you have to sleep on the floor." Riza said, throwing down a pillow. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going out."

"Where?"

"A date." Riza said, taking her coat and walking out the door.

* * *

Well that's chapter one. I promise the next one will be a LOT better. This is just introducing the situation. The next chapter is where all the fun begins! XD! O and let me make this clear for all you twisted minds out there. NOTHING HAPPENS WHILE HES A DOG! IT'S A COMEDY PEOPLE! ahem So no being nasty and sick minded. Please R&R! Thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay. I have so much work to do its not even funny. I hope you all can forgive me. I love this chapter. It's so funny. XD Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Dog Food and Love Letters

* * *

Roy woke from a pleasant sleep to the sound of a door slamming. The clock read 2:16 AM. Hearing "Fucking dickhead" and "Asshole" He guessed Riza was back. He heard his own feet clicking the floor as he walked over to the crying woman on the stairs. 

"Welcome back" Roy said "you look pissed."

"Oh, Roy. Sorry, I didn't know you were asleep." Riza mumbled, wiping the tears from her face.

"Ah, well its ok. It's hard to sleep as a dog anyway. So….what's wrong?" Roy asked. He jumped on the stair next to her.

"Just a bad date. It's nothing." She said starting to get up. "I'm going to get a shower."

"You know, you can talk to me about it." Roy said.

Riza stopped and sat back down. "Well, it's just that…..this guy I went with was being a fucking ass."

"Wow, I've never heard you curse like that. He must have been really bad." Roy said, trying to stifle a laugh.

Riza still heard it. "What is so damn funny?!"

"Nothing. It's just that I've never seen your private side." Roy said. If he were human she would have seen his blush. He liked girls with attitude.

"So anyway, he wanted me to have sex with him on the first date. He…..scared me." She sobbed, clinging to her own body. Roy wanted to hug her so badly. He knew she needed one. Guys like that made him sick to his stomach, sure he went out with a lot of girls, but he would NEVER do something like that.

"That's terrible. What an ass." Roy agreed.

"You really think so?"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Roy glared up at her. _Is she implying something?_

"Nothing at all. I'm taking a shower." She got up and slowly began to walk to the bathroom." O and….thanks for talking to me…Roy." She smiled and walked away.

Roy smirked and walked back to his pillow on the floor. He fell asleep listening to the sound of the shower.

* * *

"IM NOT EATING THAT!" Roy yelled, staring at the dog food. 

"That's what dogs eat! I can't give you my food. It will make you fat! EAT IT!" She scolded, thrusting the disgusting goo in his face.

"HELL NO!"

"FINE! I guess you'll starve then….." She smirked and rose from her seat. "I have to go to the office and see how things are going."

"WAIT!" Roy yelled, but she had already grabbed her bag and left. Roy glanced over at Black Hayate, who was munching happily on his food.

Roy's eye twitched as he looked at the bowl. "How can you eat this shit?" he asked, as he began to force it down.

* * *

Riza walked into Roy's office. Stacks of paper work were on his desk. She sighed and walked over to them. That's when she realized, they were all love letters. Stack after stack of cheesy love letters from his "woman friends". She sighed and looked at them all. 

"We need someone to respond to all these." Just as she said this. She noticed a blonde head pop in the door.

"Is he back yet?" Ed asked.

"Ah, it's you Edward. I need you to fill out some paperwork for me." She smiled at him.

"But I was going to go to the libr-" Ed began to whine.

"TOO BAD ED! Reply to all these love letters!" She said, pointing to the insanely large pile.

"L-Love Letters!?" Ed stammered. "NO WAY! I'm not filling out that stuff for the colonel! He can do it when he changes back."

"You have too. Its simple, just tell them its over and make up some lame excuse." She gave an evil smirk and headed for the door.

"There's a ton! I can't do this by myself!"

"Get Havoc and Alphonse to assist you, I have work to do." She left the room and giggled to herself. _What am I doing?_ She thought. Stopping mid stride. _This is wrong….but those girls don't know him at all. He's nothing like what he tries to tell them, I'm the only one who really knows him._

* * *

Riza arrived home late. She had been working at the office, filling out assignments and doing Roy's real work. 

"Ughhhhhhh." she moaned, flinging herself on the bed.

Roy walked into the room. "That bad huh?"

"You have no idea." She groaned.

"Yes I do in fact, I do it every day." Roy laughed. He jumped on the bed and sat beside her.

"How the hell do you do that ever single day?"

"Meh, you get used to it." He shrugged. "So, what's for dinner?" he said, his tail starting to wag.

"Get something yourself."

"Uh….hello? Dog?" He said, holding up his paw and waving it in her face.

"UGHHHH!!!" She got off her butt and walked into the kitchen. She went for the dog food but then froze as she heard a grown come from the colonel.

"Not that shit again! PLLLEEEEAAASSSEE! I don't mind being fat! Really!" He begged.

"Oh what the hell….I'm too tired to argue…" she mumbled, grabbing a plate of spaghetti (the worst food for a dog) and put it in the microwave.

"YAY!" Roy jumped up and down.

This made Riza's eyes get really big. "Did you just say 'yay'?"

"Yeah? So what?" Roy said "I hate eating that shit."

Riza sighed and watched the microwave spin.

* * *

That's it for now. I'll get a new chapter up ASAP. It might take a bit though. Please Review! Thanks for reading! 


	3. Chapter 3

Do I really need to explain myself? I'm always late at posting new chappies. XD. Anyway…enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Puppy in a Basket

Roy opened his eyes slightly when she heard Riza mumble his name. It was faint but he could still tell she was saying it. That's when he realized she was dreaming. Of what he didn't know but it involved him. He smirked and walked over to the bed as quietly as he could. The conversation was hard to make out. He finally caught a sentence that made his puppy face turn wide eyed.

"Roy, I said no touching me there…"She giggled and rolled over.

_If I only wasn't in this form…_Roy thought. _Damn it…this seriously sucks. I could take advantage of this if it wasn't for the fact that I-_

His thought was interrupted by an alarm. Riza mumbled and reached for it. Roy ran back to his pillow and pretended to be dead asleep. He heard her pull the covers back and step onto the cold floor. Her footsteps became closer and he felt a nudge at his pillow.

"Wake up Roy."

Roy pretended to stretch and climbed off his pillow. He followed her into the kitchen where she laid his dog dish filled with puppy goo, then laying Black Hayate's bowl down as well. His face filled with disgust.

"You can't be serious." he glared, looking up at her.

"Shut up. I'm too tired to fight you on this. You'll get fat if you eat human food in this state. We've been over this….just eat it." She muttered. Turning on the coffee maker and sitting at the kitchen table. He noticed her head sag and fall on the table.

"Couldn't fall asleep?" he asked. He didn't let her see his smirk.

"Yeah…something like that."

"So tired you forgot its Sunday?" he said, cracking a doggy smile.

"Are you freaking serious?" she glared, looking at her calendar. "Well screw this then, I'm going back to bed."

"Wish I could be screwing something..."Roy mumbled under his breath. Then he added,"No your not. You're taking me somewhere. I'm bored out of my mind. I haven't been outside in forever." Roy fussed, jumping into the chair beside her. "Can we go for a walk at least?"

"ITS 6 IN THE FEAKING MORNING!!!!" Riza yelled. "NO!"

Roy fell off the chair. Mostly form shock but partly from having claws and trying to keep your balance on a slippery, wooden chair. "Wow…..I can tell you're not a morning person. Someone's PMSing because if you noticed its 9:00. I set your alarm back." he laughed, he was used to women being like this.

"So, can we go somewhere? Its obvious we both are getting cranky…." He urged.

"Ok, but you can't talk."

"I won't say a word."

A few hours later Riza was walking through the park holding a picnic basket. She stopped to sit on a bench. The colonel's puppy head then poked out of the basket. As it did some young girls walked past.

"AWWWW! What a cute puppy! Oh my god! Stacey! Come over here you HAVE to see this!" A young brunette walked over and they all giggled and squealed at the black "puppy".

Riza looked down at Roy. His tail was wagging so hard the basket was shaking. _He's enjoying this a little too much….._she thought, glaring at the overly happy colonel.

"We are like totally jealous!" One of the girl squealed

Riza gave an evil smirk." Thank you. He's not for sale either. Now if you will excuse us, ladies." She rose and walked away form the girls.

"That was kind of harsh." Roy muttered. "They were just trying to be nice Riza. I think SOMEONE is jealous."

"W-What are you talking about?!" Riza stuttered "I-I just was feeling uncomfortable! That's all! Now stop talking! People are going to think I've lost my mind!"

"Fine." Roy gave up and curled up in the basket. "I can't wait till I change back….."

"I know it must be hard." She said, looking into the basket.

Just then they noticed Havoc turning the corner with a woman. Roy's ears perked up when he heard the woman giggle.

"Rachelle?" He whispered. "It is her! GREAT! so now Havoc is taking MY girls…."

"Calm down; you were going to dump her anyway…" Riza grumbled.

"That's not the point!" Roy whined.

"Be quiet! They'll hear you!" She hissed, shaking the basket. This made Roy growl.

"Ugh, let's go back to the house." Riza said, she turned and began walking home.

* * *

"Man….being a dog is freaking boring!" Roy whined, rolling around on the floor. Riza had curled up to watch a movie.

"Your making me miss stuff….SHHHH!" She said, throwing the remote at his head.

"ANIMAL ABUSE!" He yelled, jumping on to the couch.

"Oh shut up!" She laughed.

"What are you watching anyway?"

"You wouldn't like it. It's a chick flick." She said, turning up the volume.

Roy looked at the screen. A young couple was walking in the moonlight. They stopped under a tree and kissed. Roy glanced over and noticed Riza's cheeks blushing a little as she hugged a pillow.

"Stupid." He muttered.

"Well I like it. I never said YOU had to watch it." She retorted, throwing the pillow at him.

"Whatever." He said, curling up on the couch. Surprisingly, Riza didn't say anything about him being on the furniture. She seemed really absorbed in the movie.

"Roy?" Riza mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"If you were invited to a Halloween party…would you go?"

"Yeah…why?" He asked, his ears perking up.

"Well…I was invited to one…but I don't know if I should go."

"Do you have to dress in a costume?" Roy asked. A smile perverted smile was creeping on his doggy face.

"Well, yeah. That's another thing…..I wouldn't know what to go as…."

"I can help with that. We can go costume shopping tomorrow if you want."

"I have to work." Riza said.

"After work…."Roy said rolling his eyes.

"Ok. I guess that would work…." Riza yawned and headed for the shower. Roy followed silently as he could behind her.

_Hehehe….Might as well see it while I can….._he thought, hiding in the bathroom trashcan as she locked the door. Sometimes it was nice being a small puppy that could fit in a trashcan.

* * *

BAD ROY! XD! The next chapter will be REALLY interesting. Thanks for reading! Please review! O and Stacey is purely made up. I just thought of a random preppy name. lol. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Well, heres the second to last chapter! It's pretty much the climax of the story. I like it a lot. Anyway, I should get up the last chapter soon.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Halloween Party

Riza was about to slip off her bra when there was a loud crash. The trash can toppled to the ground.

"SHIT! Stupid….thing…" Roy growled, trying to shake off a used tampon that was stuck to his foot. "Nasty……"

"Roy?!" Riza gasped pulling a towel over herself. "YOU LETCHER!" She screamed. She pulled a towel over herself and began to kick him over and over again.  
"OW! Hey! Ouch! I didn't see anything! Owww! STOP IT!" Roy begged.

"GET OUT YOU SICK BASTARD!" She cursed, kicking him out the door. He hit the wall and fell to the ground.

"Jeeez…..she acts like it's the end of the world." He mumbled, limping back into the living room. "I think she broke my arm….."

Inside the bathroom, Riza was blushing furiously. "Sick Lecher…" she muttered stepping into the shower after removing the rest of her clothing. "Who does he think he is anyway…..trying to spy on me!"

She finished her shower and stepped out of the stall. She toweled off and grabbed her clothes. She put them on in a hurry and walked into her bedroom. She noticed Roy asleep on his pillow now. He looked so peaceful that she almost wasn't mad at him anymore……almost.

* * *

"What about that one?" Roy asked, looking at a naughty nurse outfit. He was in Riza's coat pocket. It was a tight fit, but it was the only way he could get in the store without being seen.

"Roy! That's too skimpy."

"That's the point. You have to look sexy for this kind of thing." He muttered.

This reminded Riza of the night before. She blushed and then became frustrated. "Well, I'm not that slutty."

"I noticed."

"Maybe I just shouldn't go….." she mumbled as she sorted through a row of costumes hanging on a shelf.

She heard Roy chuckle. She didn't realize why until she noticed the costume in her hand. It was a bunny outfit.

"ROY!" She yelled, hitting him on the head.

"What! It would be cute!"

"Its wayyyy to skimpy." she said blatantly, placing it back on the rack. She continued through the stack till she found a witch costume. It was a black dress that went up to her knees, fishnets, a cape, a pointed hat and knee high black boots. It was cute and not to revealing.

"I'm getting this one." She stated her decision already made. It was getting to awkward talking to her coat.

"That looks...cute." Roy said, saying the only word he could think of for it. It wasn't what he was hoping she would get.

Riza went to the counter and paid for it. The man at the counter gave her a wink. Riza didn't notice it but Roy did. He felt like punching the guy in the face but he controlled himself. She walked out of the store and headed back for her house.

"The party is tonight at 8:00." She stated, looking down at her watch. It read 6:30. _Perfect, just enough time to get ready._ She walked in and set Roy on the floor then headed back into the room to change. Roy heard her curse and mumble but finally she emerged from the bedroom. All Roy could do was stare. The dress brought out her figure and he had never realized just how attractive that figure was.

"Well? How retarded do I look?" She asked, trying to hide her face.

_Damn it……_Roy thought _This would be the perfect opportunity to…..DAMN IT! Curse this form…._

"Well?" Riza prodded.

"You look beautiful." He managed to say.

"Thank you." She said, her face turning red.

"Well I guess you should probably go." Roy said sadly.

"Yeah, see ya." She said, walking out the door.

"Have fun!" Roy yelled as she closed the front door. "But….not too much…." He sighed. Then he got an idea.

* * *

Riza rang the doorbell to the Hughes home. Maes opened the door.

"Riza! Glad you can make it! Look at Elysia! Isn't she SOOO CUUUTTEEE!?" He squealed pointing to his little daughter dressed as a princess.

"She's adorable." Riza said politely. She walked over to the table where Ed (dressed as a vampire), Al (dressed in what he usually was in), Winry (dressed as a gothic fairy) and Sheska (dressed as a witch) were standing. Riza saw Ed bend over and kiss Winry on the cheek.

Awww! Good for him. She thought as she walked over to them.

Ed saw her approach "Where's Mustang? I haven't been made fun of yet."

"He's still…in the same situation." Riza said.

"Awww!" Winry said running over and hugging Riza. "Don't worry; he'll be back to normal soon!"

"I hardly care." Riza said a little too quickly. Winry and Sheska giggled.

"Ok then." They both giggled.

Riza rolled her eyes and began to walk away when she was stopped by the pushy man she had been on the date with the night she came in crying.

"O….hello….Jake." She said coldly.

"Hello beautiful." He uttered smugly, placing his hand on her hip.

"Jake, were over!" She said pushing his hand off.

"O come on! You know you want me!"

"No I don't!" She screamed, pushing him into a table.

Meanwhile, Roy had been watching the party through the window. It had been tricky getting to Maes house but he managed to. As he gazed through the window he was filled with rage.

"How dare he do that to her! That asshole will pay! She's MINE!" he growled. In his rage he broke through the window and ran at the man. He locked his teeth onto his ankle and pulled him down on the ground.

Riza paused for a moment. _Roy..._

"What the hell! Crazy dog!" Jake yelled.

"Good boy." Riza said smiling, walking over and patting Roy on the head.

"Woah! Ro-"Ed started to say when Winry covered his mouth.

"Good boy Black Hayate!" Winry yelled, trying to cover for Ed's stupidity.

"That little bastard is yours!" The man yelled.

"Yup." She said, smiling smugly.

"I think you need to get out of my house." Maes threatened.

"Ok ok….jeeez….." Jake said, taking his coat and walking out he front door.

"I think I should go too. I need to take Black Hayate home." Riza said.

They were silent until they walked in Riza's front door.

"Thank you" she muttered.

"Hey….no problem. That guy was a real ass."

"Yeah well, I totally dumped him anyway…"

"Good."

After a long pause Riza went to go change. She came back out a while later and climbed into bed.

"I'm beat." She yawned.

"G-God damn it…..this house is f-freezing." Roy stuttered, shivering on his pillow.

Riza looked over at him with new found sympathy. "Well I guess you can sleep on my bed if you sleep at the bottom."

"Thanks." Roy accepted gratefully, climbing onto the warm bed. Soon riza drifted off to sleep. Roy silently climbed up beside her. He curled up by her and smiled as he fell in to a deep sleep. _I love you…._

* * *

Let me repeat this: NOTHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN WHEN HE IS A DOG!

By the way, Jake is an OOC character. I just wanted to make him a random jerk. Anyways, please review. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5 final

Hey! This took me a while to write. It's the last chapter of this fic. Thank you to all who read and reviewed this story. I really appreciate it. This chapter has LEMONY CONTENT. If you are sensitive to adult situations: do not read this chapter. I raised the rating just in case. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Puppy Love

Riza felt the warm sunlight as is shined through her eyelids. Even though the sun was warm, she felt freezing. She rolled over to grab the blanket that had probably been kicked off the bed. Instead of meeting a fuzzy blanket, she meet something quiet different. It was warm so she wrapped herself around it, till she heard it chuckle.

"Good morning." It said in a voice that was very familiar. "Just so you know…I'm kinda naked at the moment."

With this Riza shot up in her bed to find a very human, that is very naked, colonel lying in her bed with her. To put it lightly….she was at a loss for words. Her face turned into a tomato and she felt like she was going to pass out. She checked to make sure her close were still on and then did a twelve take from the man in her bed to the pillow on the floor where the naughty little puppy was supposed to be.

"Who said you could get in my bed!?For gods sake put some damn close on!" She squeaked.

"O. So I'm guessing you don't like what you see?" he laughed, pulling the blanket over himself.

"I-Its not t-that!" She blurted then cupped her hand over her mouth. _Did I just SAY that!_

At this the colonel rolled on top of her. "Oh I see…" he smirked. "Well….would you like to get a closer look?" he said pulling her face up by her chin.

Riza fought for words. "D-Don't t-think that your w-womanizing techniques are going to w-work on me because t-there not…" she stammered, her cheeks to red to humanly describe.

Roy laughed, placing his hand on her hip. "Oh….but I think they are…" he whispered in her ear as he came back up to plant a warm and passionate kiss on her trembling lips.

"You have no idea how much I've been longing to do that." He sighed; it was nice to be human again.

"Will you please go put some close on?" Riza asked shakily.

"Awwww…you don't want to join me?" he whined playfully, running his eager hand down her waist. He ran his cold hand up her shirt. He felt her react with a moan and a shiver.

"No. I don't." She finally managed to say, not letting her body control her emotions.

"Oh but your reaction seemed to say otherwise." He smirked as he began to bend down to kiss her neck.

"NO! STOP IT!" She screamed kicking him off of her. Roy looked back at her with blank shock. Then a look of horror fell on his charming face." You're a…..virgin…aren't you?"

"Maybe…." She mumbled, not wanting to admit it.

"Oh my god. I would never have guessed….I'm sorry." He said, getting up and sitting beside her, blanket pulled around him.

"It's not your fault…" she sobbed.

"Oh no! Don't you cry on me!" he said, wrapping his arms around her. "I seriously did not mean to scare you; I thought you were playing along. Man, for being such a bitch on the battlefield you sure have a weakness. I only did it because I really have…fallen in love with you…… and I thought you…. felt the same." He said, looking down at his crying love.

"I do...love you. I'm sorry, I'm acting like a baby….I shouldn't have reacted that way I did." She whispered.

"You do?-AHHH!" Roy yelled as he was pushed back onto the bed. Riza had straddled him and was looking down at him.

"Gotcha." She giggled. "I just wanted to make sure you really loved me before I made my move."

"Man your good and yes I…do." He smiled. "But are you…really a virgin?"

"Yes I am." She said more seriously. "I was saving loosing it to someone I really loved….and that someone always has been….well… you." She said, blushing.

"Ah…well in that case aren't we taking things a bit fa-"

He was cut off by Riza's kiss. He had never felt anything quiet like it. It was filled with love and want. He was so blind to not have realized her infatuation all this time. He gave her the kiss back with the same new found love. They both finally drew back for air and Roy began removing her shirt. Then the phone rang. Moaning in frustration, Riza rose to answer it. Roy looked utterly devastated as his woman walked away from him.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Having fun?" Havoc asked his voice filled with sexual hints.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, you're just late for work."

"Oh shit! I'll be there! Sorry!"

"Its ok I covered for ya….just get here quick."

"Alright, thank you Havoc."

"Wait a minute!" Roy said, glaring at the phone. "Let me talk to him." _He's NOT gonna steal her from me….._

"Ok." Riza said, handing the phone to Roy.

"Ok, just so you know Havoc I'm human again. Which means you stay the hell away from Riza…GOT IT!?!"

There was silence on the other end. He heard some distant curses; this was enough to convince Roy what Havoc had been planning.

"Good." He muttered, slamming down the phone.

Riza was giggling. Yes, she was actually giggling. "Wow….you sure told him sir."

"What's with the sir?" Roy asked, shocked and I bit confused.

"Well, we're about to go to the office…so I figured I would start saying it."

"No. Not until we get there." He smiled, beginning to rise from the bed.

"WAIT!" Riza squeaked, not wanting to get a nosebleed from looking at the love of her life nude, "I'll go get you some clothes."

* * *

After Roy was dressed in boxers, baggy sweatpants and a t-shirt, Riza changed into her uniform and walked into feed Black Hayate. He wagged his tail as she set his bowl in front of him. Roy walked in after Riza, seeing the dog food made his stomach turn.

"Ugh….that stuff is sick…." He moaned, seeing it now made him feel sick. _Did I actually EAT that?!_

Riza laughed and grabbed the keys to her car. "Come on, we have to stop by your house and get your uniform, you can't go to the office dressed like that."

"Yeah…that would look bad."

He smiled, walking over and kissing her before heading towards the door. She followed, closing the front door behind her. As they walked towards the car, Roy entwined his hand in hers. That's when they both knew:

This was defiantley puppy love.

End

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Tell me. I would love to know what you thought of it. Please review and thank you for reading my story!

O and poor Havoc…he gets picked on so much in this story. Also I would like to say that I was not trying to say anything about women, virgin or otherwise. I was only writing what I thought fit the characters. Please don't flame me.


End file.
